


Being In Love

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho didn’t know how it happened but along the way he’d somehow fallen for Lee Jinki. Pre-RDD era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of more butterflies. In a way, it's unrequited love but the story is more humorous than angst-y. ^^;;

Minho had no idea how or even when it happened, exactly. In fact, he didn’t even know it _had_ happened, not until it smacked him in the face, metaphorically speaking.

All he’d been doing that day was sitting in his bunk, reading one of his novels in peace. It had been completely quiet, the perfect atmosphere to relax in. Then Jinki had stumbled in, red-faced and clad in only a towel, his body glistening after one of his rare, long baths.

“Kibum stole my clothes!” he grumbled, by way of explanation.

Minho didn’t really hear him; his focus was entirely on the slender, wet, mostly-naked body that was within a twenty-foot radius of his senses. His jaw had dropped wide open, fortunately hidden by his book, but his eyes were even bigger than usual and trained on the older boy.

Jinki, in his typical, oblivious manner, didn’t at all notice Minho’s blatant staring. He marched towards his bed and rummaged underneath the covers. Upon finding nothing, he looked up and then brightened when he spotted a tell-tale bulge in Jonghyun’s blankets.

“My clothes!” he cried happily, jumping onto the bed and digging under Jonghyun’s sheets – ah, so that was what Kibum stuffed under there – to grab at his stolen outfit. He pressed them to his chest protectively and then glanced over his shoulder.

“Uh...could you leave for a second, Minho?” Jinki asked sheepishly. “Taeminnie’s using the bathroom. I’ll be really quick so—oops!”

Minho’s mind went blank. Jinki scrambled to snatch at the corner of the towel which had slipped out of his grasp for a moment. A single, precious moment that exposed a slender hip and the curve of a _very_ nicely-shaped backside.

Minho high-tailed it out of there before Jinki had even finished repeating his request.

Honestly, why had _that_ been the time he realised that he had more than familial feelings for his leader?

 

 

“Hey, look, one just landed on Jinki-hyung!” Jonghyun said excitedly.

Instantly the rest of them bounded over to Jinki who looked up and scowled, waving an arm threateningly at them.

“Not so close!” he admonished. “You might scare it away!”

The butterfly, a black-tipped white colour resting comfortably on his fingers fluttered its wings gently, undisturbed. Jinki turned back to it, accidentally moving his hand. It flew up an inch before settling once again in its original spot. Jinki let out a silent breath of relief.

“Hyung, smile!” Taemin crowed, holding up the camera.

Minho watched as Jinki grinned for the picture. Another butterfly, this time a clash of bright red and yellow colours, swished closer and landed on Jinki’s shoulder.

“Another one!” Kibum exclaimed. “Are you wearing a pheromone perfume or something, Jinki-hyung?”

“No!” Jinki shook his head lightly. “I didn’t even want to catch any, remember?”

“Then why are they all over you?”

“How should I know!”

Taemin chuckled as Jonghyun and Minho grinned in amusement. The magnae took another picture, more than happy to add more to the collection he had already gathered (rather than trying to catch the butterflies themselves). Jinki made a distressed sound when the butterfly on his shoulder took off. He watched it go forlornly and sent Kibum a sullen gaze.

“What?” Kibum raised his arms in defence. “I didn’t do it; don’t blame me!”

Jonghyun’s laughter rang across the park. Minho looked up as something moved at the edge of his vision. But he didn’t see anything, much to his confusion. He was sure he had seen something, something blue.

“Minho!” Kibum suddenly said, sharply, startling everyone. “Don’t move!”

Minho blinked. “What?”

“Whoa!” said Jonghyun, staring at the confused rapper in awe. “That thing’s a giant!”

“What are you talking about?” said Minho, frowning. “What thing?”

“Minho-hyung, say cheese!” said Taemin enthusiastically.

Although bewildered, Minho obediently smiled for the maknae. Taemin beamed, obviously pleased with the photo he had taken.

“Oh, it’s going away,” Jonghyun said. Minho followed his gaze to see an enormous, bright blue-winged moth flying lazily away.

“Look, Minho-hyung!” Taemin said, offering him his camera.

Minho took it and saw the photo that had been taken of him. In the picture, he was smiling obliviously as the huge moth perched on his hat.

“That’s really good,” said Kibum as he and Jonghyun crowded around the younger members to catch a glimpse of the image. “Maybe we should put it on the website. We’d get a lot more visits, I bet.”

Taemin instantly protested, insisting that it was _his_ personal photograph and he wanted to keep it _private_. As Jonghyun tried to calm the arguing pair, Minho looked away, towards where Jinki was lying on the grass.

It seemed the eldest hadn’t cared – or, more likely, hadn’t noticed – when the group’s attention had shifted from him to Minho. He was contentedly cooing at the butterfly which had yet to leave him. Minho tilted his head, watching his leader.

Jinki was on his stomach, legs waving carelessly in the air. He brought the butterfly on his fingers closer to his face and its glittery wings softly brushed against his nose. Jinki kissed it and smiled radiantly.

It was at _that_ moment when Minho realised he didn’t just have more than familial feelings for Jinki. He was, point-blank in love.

 

 

“What do you do when you’re in love?”

Kibum looked up from his carrots and raised an eyebrow at Minho, who hopped onto the counter beside him. “Why do you need to know?”

“I need advice,” the other replied honestly.

“Hmph.” Kibum flipped his knife and drove the tip into the wooden board to keep it upright. It vibrated slightly as he wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing. “Took you long enough.”

“What?” Minho eyed the knife nervously.

“Took you long enough to come asking me for help,” said Kibum, leaning against the counter. “I expected you, like, a week ago.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Kibum’s eyebrow rose higher. “You came to ask me how you’re going to deal with your feelings for Jinki-hyung, right?”

Minho sputtered, shocked beyond his composure. How did Kibum know that? Had he been obvious? Did everyone know? Did _Jinki_ know?

“Calm down.” Kibum grinned, amused. “No one else knows.”

Minho relaxed, releasing a sigh of relief. Maybe there was some credit to that rumour about Kibum knowing everything in SHINee, after all.

“How?” he demanded to know.

“I have my ways,” said Kibum, winking, and then got down to business. “Now, do you want my advice or not?”

Minho seriously considered that before nodding slowly. Whether he liked it or not, he _did_ need help.

“Alright, so first thing’s first. What exactly do you need advice about?” Kibum said, crossing his arms. “Do you want to get rid of your feelings or do you want Jinki-hyung to return them?”

“Return them, of course.” Minho frowned slightly. “Why would I want to get rid of my feelings for Jinki-hyung for? I like it.”

Kibum stared at him with a strange expression. “I thought you might want someone a bit more...conventional.”

“No. I like Jinki-hyung just as he is,” said the taller boy honestly. “The way I see it, he’s more than perfect for me.”

Kibum regarded him for a moment.

“Really...” he murmured thoughtfully. Then he shrugged. “Okay, then. So winning Jinki-hyung’s heart it is. What are you planning to do?”

“That’s why I came to you,” said Minho. “I don’t really _know_ what to do.”

“Have you tried asking him out?”

Minho gave him a flat look. “You think I haven’t thought of that?” he said drily. “If it was that easy, I’d have done it already.”

“Then why haven’t you?” Kibum shot back.

“Because it’s _not_ that easy. Besides, Jinki-hyung won’t take me seriously if I did ask. He’ll think it’s just a normal outing or something. He’ll probably even invite Taeminnie along.”

“Knowing Jinki-hyung, he probably would.” Kibum pursed his lips, trying to come with a way to help his fellow rapper. “Well, then, why don’t you try confessing? Jinki-hyung can’t misunderstand if you tell him your feelings straight.”

Minho shifted uncomfortably. Kibum sighed.

“You haven’t even thought about it, have you?”

“No! I just...I tried but...” Minho trailed off, cheeks reddening slightly.

“You got scared?” Kibum smirked.

Minho glared at him but his flushing features were answer enough. Kibum grinned.

“You can’t really expect Jinki-hyung to find out on his own, Minho,” he said airily. “He’s clueless. He’s probably the most oblivious _thing_ to have ever _existed_.”

“Isn’t that true,” Minho muttered darkly. “So what do I do?”

“You’ll have to get over whatever you’re scared of and stop being a chicken,” Kibum told him. “He won’t know anything until you tell him and he won’t believe it if anyone else tells him for you. You’ll have to cough up the guts and just do it.”

“I can’t do that!” Minho protested. “Isn’t there any other way?”

“Like what? This is Jinki-hyung we’re talking about. The only way for him to know is to confess to his face.”

“But...” Minho gazed at him helplessly.

Kibum’s eyes suddenly glittered strangely. “You know what, forget it,” he said.

Minho blinked in surprise.

Kibum appraised Minho with a sceptical gaze. “What was I thinking? It’s probably too hard for you, now that I think about it. There’s absolutely _no way_ you could do it. We’ll have to think of something else, since you’re too scared.”

Minho felt heat burst in his cheeks as his pride reared up inside him.

“Oh, I can definitely do it!” he snapped. “You watch; I’m no coward. I’ll confess to Jinki-hyung _and_ make him mine!”

Kibum burst into laughter. Minho stared at him, unsure as to why he felt foolish all of a sudden.

“What’s so funny?” he said irritably.

“You’re so predictable,” Kibum choked out through his chuckles. “I knew you’d never be able to back down from a challenge.”

Now the heat in Minho’s cheeks was for an entirely different reason.

“You’re having too much fun at my expense,” he said sullenly.

Kibum only grinned at him. “Aren’t I?” he said.

Minho sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Fine,” he said, hopping off the counter and beginning to walk away. “Thanks for the advice, Kibum.”

Kibum watched him take a few steps before calling out. “Hey.”

Minho turned and looked at him inquiringly.

“Don’t you want to know what to do if Jinki-hyung likes you back?”

Minho blinked, realising that he had no idea. “I guess so,” he said.

Kibum’s widening smirk sent warning chills down his back.

“Are you sure you want to know?” said the shorter rapper gleefully.

Once again, Minho paused to consider it, wondering why his guard had suddenly shot up. But he didn’t want to risk doing anything wrong since this was the first time he was in such a situation.

So, with nothing to lose and a lot of curiosity to satisfy, he gave a wary nod. And Kibum told him exactly what he should do after Jinki accepted his confession, in _extensive_ detail.

Minho had never regretted anything more in his entire life.

 

 

Jinki sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. Just a page and then he could go to bed. The questions weren’t difficult to answer anyway; just hard to concentrate on.

“Hyung.”

Jinki jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Minho approaching him, holding two steaming cups.

“Minho,” he said in surprise, glancing at the clock with its short hand just about to reach one. “You’re supposed to be in bed. What are you still doing up?”

“I could ask you the same question, hyung,” Minho replied without missing a beat, taking a seat beside the leader. “I decided to keep you company.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!” Jinki protested. “You must be tired after that performance earlier. You should go sleep.”

“Speak for yourself, leader-shii.” Minho pushed one of the cups in front of him towards the other boy. “I’m fine. I made some tea to keep me awake until you’re done.”

Knowing Minho could be as stubborn as their resident diva Kim Kibum, Jinki accepted the cup gratefully. It was steaming hot but he took a sip anyway, predictably scalding his tongue. He yelped.

“You’re supposed to blow it, first, hyung,” Minho scolded, taking the cup away and setting on the table. “Here, let me see.”

Jinki whimpered and stuck his tongue out for the rapper to check.

“It doesn’t look burnt,” said Minho, inspecting the reddened appendage with his eyes.

“It hurts,” Jinki whined, retracting his tongue. He winced slightly as he spoke.

“It should be okay after a bit.” Minho shook his head. “It’s hot, hyung. You should’ve known better.”

Jinki smiled at him, as though he was fully recovered already. “Sorry,” he said, wincing again. “Thanks for the tea, though.”

He looked down at his book for a moment and then glanced at Minho. “Are you sure you don’t want to go sleep first? I really am okay on my own.”

“You burnt your tongue. I’ll stay.”

Jinki smiled again. “I won’t be long,” he promised. “There’re just a few more questions left.”

Minho nodded and sat back in his chair, sipping at his cup of tea. Jinki returned his attention to the book and never noticed the way the younger boy was studying him. Minho’s expression was blank, but his eyes were thoughtful.

It had been two days since his – scarring – talk with Kibum. And so far, his attempts to confess had amounted to utter failure. He just couldn’t find the courage to say it out loud to Jinki. It wasn’t an easy task and he wondered just when he would be able to complete it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jinki expelled a rather loud puff of air.

Minho tilted his head slightly. Jinki looked very tired. Well, who wouldn’t be, after a schedule-packed day added in with the late-night studying he had been doing since they came home? Sometimes, Minho had to question whether Jinki was insane, after all.

Jinki kneaded his forehead as he tried to answer the second-last question. But his eyes ached and he just couldn’t seem to focus. Drinking the now cool tea didn’t seem to be of any help either. He shook his head and gave a big yawn, eyes watering just a bit.

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Minho’s hand suddenly appeared in his slightly unclear vision, reaching over to close his book.

“Minho, I’m not done y—” Jinki was cut off by another yawn.

“Yes, you are.” Minho’s tone was gentle but firm. His hand, placed commandingly on Jinki’s back, was strong. “You’re too tired to finish, hyung.”

Jinki sighed. He knew the younger boy was right. He _was_ too tired but that had never stopped him before.

“I only have two more questions,” he insisted. “Just let me do those fir—”

“No.” Minho wasn’t budging. His hand moved from the small of Jinki’s back to under his elbow. His grip was firmer than his words and he forcefully pulled Jinki to his feet. “You can do them tomorrow, hyung.”

Jinki knew that, in his exhausted state, he was no match for Minho’s strength and so he surrendered. He allowed the rapper to wrap an arm around his waist, helping him away from the desk.

“It’s late,” Jinki murmured drowsily.

“It is,” Minho agreed, well aware that his leader was probably half-asleep already.

“Mmph.” Jinki’s head lolled slightly and he rested it against Minho’s shoulder. They entered the dark bedroom and he released another yawn. “’m tired.”

“Then sleep,” Minho said softly, slowly lowering his leader onto the bed.

Jinki went willingly, snuggling under his covers like a cat. Minho smiled and brushed away several strands of hair from Jinki’s eyes. He leaned close and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, Jinki-hyung,” Minho whispered tenderly, wishing he could say that when Jinki was actually awake.

He was startled when the older boy smiled, although his eyes were closed.

“Love you, too,” Jinki mumbled, his voice laden with sleep.

Minho was stunned for a moment and then his eyes softened. He squeezed Jinki’s hand, feeling his heart swell.

Minho didn’t know how or even when he had fallen in love with Jinki-hyung. But it didn’t matter, anyway, because he had and it was the best feeling in the universe.

 **  
**

**END**


End file.
